magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleeding Heart Gryphon
These gryphons are so named because of the red markings that can be found on the center of their chests. It is written in some very old texts that these markings are there because their heart cannot contain all of their affection without bursting. Bleeding heart gryphons are some of the most kind creatures to exist in this world: they go out of their way to care for others, of all species. Because of this, no creature of any sort has ever attempted to attack one of these birds, and they travel freely throughout the world. They prefer temperate weather, though, and tend to remain near populated areas, where they can form many friendships. Whenever a human chances to meet one of these birds, they offer whatever comforts they can, be it food or shelter. If the meeting between the two is more friendly than most, a bleeding heart gryphon may gift the human with one of their feathers. One of their soft red feathers is most coveted: it is often exchanged by lovers, usually in the form of jewelry. It gives the wearer a feeling of love and security, something sought after by all. Egg A feeling of comfort seems to emanate from this egg. Hatchling Bleeding heart gryphons are most enjoyable companions, one of the easiest to care for. These sweet hatchlings hate to be alone, and they are constantly following someone around. They seem to be able to sense loneliness, and seek out those in need of comfort. Bleeding heart gryphons are not as playful as most, preferring to nap for long periods of time, or stare into space contemplatively. After a particularly hard day, a magi may retreat to their room and find this little bird already there, ready to give comfort. In the rare moments when they are not busy socializing or thinking, these little gryphons venture to the open fields surrounding The Keep, to learn how to master flight. Like all gryphons, these creatures boast huge wingspans that allow them to fly for many hours without tiring, even when they are young. Adult Bleeding heart gryphons grow to reach the same size as other gryphons, and while they share many similar characteristics, have some differences. Other than the crimson spot on their chests, their heads are much smaller than typical gryphons, lacking such predatory beaks. They do hunt for prey, though, making meals of smaller creatures and some plants as well. They provide all of their food for themselves, and it is only the smallest hatchling that must rely on their human companions for sustenance. When they have aged enough to have mastered flight, hatchlings delight in building nests for themselves. These structures, built high in trees, are constructed out of moss and wood found in the forest. These nests become more stable as a gryphon becomes more adept at building them. An older gryphon can quickly construct one of these nests, as they move around much of the time and have need of quick shelter. It is quite a comical sight to see a hatchling tumble out of a poorly built nest – they shriek and flap their large wings to regain balance, then rush to the nearest person for comfort. Any other little ones nearby will usually team together to help their friend build a stronger nest, teaching as they do so. Adults can build very strong nests, which are useful for magi who have to spend the night above ground when traveling. Bleeding heart gryphons never fight, as they have no need, but if their magi is attacked, will attempt to calm the attacker. If this does not work, the gryphon will easily lift their companion out of danger and fly to safety. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 187 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (February 15th - March 14th, 2011) * Released: February 15th, 2011 * Sprites: Glasswalker * Description: Damien Category:2011 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Gryphons